In electrical loads, for example television sets, domestic appliances etc., which can be switched to a standby operating state, it is desirable to minimize or completely eliminate power consumption in the standby operating state.
Mechanical switching contacts which completely disconnect the electrical load from its supply voltage in the standby operating state or in the off-state are generally required in order to completely eliminate power consumption in the standby operating state. The electrical load is generally switched on again by mechanical operation of an operator control element that is associated with the mechanical switching contact, as a result of which, the mechanical switching contact is closed and the electrical load is connected to its supply voltage. In other words, a mechanically operable operator control element is required for the switch-on operation.